


Only you (know me)

by SugerCat



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drama, Gen, Mycroft Worries, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sad Sherlock, Songfic, Unhappy Ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know me - Robbie Williams <br/>Der Song hat mich dazu getrieben das hier zu schreiben<br/>Bitte nur lesen wenn ihr mit einen traurigen Ende klar kommt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only you (know me)

Ich wachte seltsamerweise in meinem Bett auf und fühlte mich schrecklich. Aufstehen wird wohl das beste sein. Als ich im Bad war sah ich erst mal in den Spiegel.

Wie sah ich denn aus? Rote Augen und ein Bart zierten mein Gesicht. Ich machte mich erst mal frisch. Danach ging ich ins Wohnzimmer. Johns Waffe lag auf dem Couchtisch. Langeweile du hast einen Gegner gefunden. Ich nahm das Ding und verpasste der Wand ein paar neue Einschusslöcher. John kam plötzlich aus der Küche geschossen und sah mich böse an. Er war ja schon wach? Oder vielmehr er war noch da. Musste er nicht arbeiten? Ich legte das Spielzeug zurück auf den Tisch und sah ihn entschuldigend an. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und ging aber dann ohne was zu sagen zurück in die Küche. Mein Handy zeigte eine SMS von Lestrade an. 

'Hab einen neuen Fall. Solltest du interessiert bist?' Gelangweilt lies ich mich auf das Sofa fallen. Ob ich interessiert bin? Hier passiert so wieso nichts aufregendes heute.

"John?" Rief ich in die Küche. Er sah mit den Kopf ins Wohnzimmer und musterte mich fragend.

"Der Inspektor hat mal wieder einen Fall den sie ohne mich nicht lösen können. Darum wollt ich fragen ob sie mitkommen wollen?" John lächelte, nickte nur und war schon zurück in der Küche. Ich lächelte nun auch zufrieden.  
  
 _If a man could beat his own fancy_  
 _Then to only breed in captivity_  
 _Is pointless_  
 _I've been doing what I like when I like how I like it's joyless_  
 _Only you know me_  
  
Am Tatort angekommen sahen mich alle etwas seltsam an. Ich warf ein Blick zu John, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Es soll mir auch egal sein was die anderen dachten. 

"Also das hätten sie auch ohne mich lösen können. Der eifersüchtige Ehemann war der Täter. Er konnte die Affären seiner Frau nicht mehr dulden und hat schliesslich die Kontrolle verloren. Das hätte selbst Anderson raus gekriegt. Stimmts?"   
Der Angesprochene sah ihn kurz grimmig an drehte sich aber dann weg ohne was zu sagen. Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Was in dem seinen Kopf wohl vorgeht? 

"Ist noch etwas oder können John und ich gehen?" Lestrade sah besorgt zu Donovan herüber. Die nahm nur die Hand vor den Mund und fing an zu schluchzen. Stimmt etwas nicht? "Also?" Fragte ich ihn erneut. Er machte nur eine Abwinkende Handbewegung und wir gingen. 

"Was ist den mit denen los?" Doch John zuckte abermals nur mit den Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich rief ein Taxi der und zu Angelos bringen sollte. John hatte sicher Hunger. Ich hatte ihn den ganzen Tag noch nichts essen sehen. Kaum waren wir dort angekommen setzten wir uns an unseren Stammtisch. 

"Wie geht es dir Sherlock?" Warum stellte mir Angelo so eine Frage? 

"Gut. Wir nehmen das selbe wie immer." Er musterte mich noch ein paar Sekunden bevor er sich um drehte und seiner Arbeit nach ging. Etwas verwirrt sah ich John an. Er sah betrübt aus dem Fenster. Ich tat es ihm gleich. Als er meinen Blick in der Reflektion sah drehte er sich zu mir um und lächelte mich warm an. Meine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. Doch ich sah auf mein Handy und tat so als gäbe etwas wichtigeres um die aufsteigende Wärme in mir zu verdrängen.  
  
 _What a waste of all this peace ,_  
 _Baby steps and two more sleeps_  
 _Till I get to say sorry_  
 _I get hysterical, historical; of love is just chemical_  
 _Give us something to stop me_  
 _Only you know me_  
  
Wieder Zuhause angekommen setze sich John in seinen Sessel. Er war die ganze Zeit so still. Hatte ich etwas falsch gemacht? Oh nein. Er hatte die Fußnägel in der Zuckerdose gefunden und war deswegen sauer. Es war ja nicht mit Absicht es war das einzige leere Gefäß im Küchenschrank. Ich wollte ihn gerade darauf ansprechen, als die Wohnzimmertür aufging und mein Bruder herein stolzierte. 

"Guten Abend Sherlock." Sagte er sehr monoton.

"Hast du dich entschieden?" Ich wusste gerade nicht wo von er sprach und ich fand es unhöfflich das er John nicht begrüßte. Sicher wieder eins seiner Spielchen. 

"Vielleicht solltest du eine Weile mit nach Hause kommen und dich ausruhen." Ach so er wollte mich wieder hier weg haben. 

"Nein. Ich bin doch zuhause." Antwortete ich ihm kalt. 

"Ausserdem würde es John langweilig werden ohne mich." Ich warf meinem Partner einen kurzen Blick zu und dieser lächelte mich wissend an. Ich schloss kurz die Augen. 

"Also Mycroft du siehst es läuft alles bestens." Mein Bruder sah mich betrübt an. Lag das so etwas wie Trauer in seinen Augen? Nein. Ich musste mich irren. 

"Ok. Aber du weist ja wo du mich findest." Damit drehte er sich auf seinem Schirm um und ging die Treppe hinunter. Ich wollte gerade die Tür des Wohnzimmers schliessen als Mrs. Hudson herein kam. 

"Sherlock wie geht es dir? Kann ich dir irgend etwas bringen?" Sie sagte es sehr ruhig und ohne den fröhlichen Unterton. Sie hatte ein Kanne Tee mit gebracht. 

"Bitte trink etwas Tee. Er würde nicht wollen das du hier zu Grunde gehst." Ich wollte fragen wer, doch da liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. Sie stellte die Kanne auf den Tisch und suchte in ihrer Schürze nach einem Taschentuch. Ich reichte ihr eins und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ich bin in trösten nicht sehr gut. Ich sah rüber zu John. Er nickte mir nur zu.

"Ach Sherlock es tut mir leid. Ich bin nicht so stark wie du." Sie fing an zu schluchzen. 

"Er war doch noch so jung." Wieder wollte ich erfahren von wem sie sprach, doch sie löste sich von mir und ging zur Tür. 

"Du kannst natürlich weiter hier wohnen bleiben." Sagte sie unter Tränen und ging dann auch die Treppe hinunter zu ihrer Wohnung. Was war den heute nur los?  
  
 _I'm doin' fine_  
 _And the sun often shines_  
 _What are you thinking?_  
 _At the worst of my mind_  
 _With this thunderbird wine_  
 _Baby, I'm drinking-_  
 _Only you know me_  
  
Später am Abend fuhr ich mit John noch zur Pathologie. Molly hatte mir nur ein kurze SMS geschrieben in den stand: 'Er ist fertig.' Ich hatte sie bestimmt um irgend etwas gebeten und hatte es vollkommen vergessen. Oder Lestrade wollte das ich mir ein Person nochmal ansehe. Na ja ich werde es ja gleich erfahren. Molly kam mir schon entgegen.

"Er liegt rechts." Sagte sie etwas heißer. Ihre Augen waren leicht rot. Hatte sie geweint? Doch mir soll es egal sein.

"Ok Danke." Sagte ich dann doch weil mir John einen tadelnden Blick zu warf. Ich ging an ihr vorbei während John ihr Mitleidig hinterher sah.

"Komm John. Es wird schon nichts ernstes sein." Meinte ich schon wieder gelangweilt und versuchte zu lächeln. Doch mein Mitbewohner sah mich nur Stumm an und ging dann vor. Ich ging ihn etwas verwundert darüber hinter her. Als wir vor dem Toten standen der noch verschlossen in einem Sack war, sah ich zu John herüber.

"Es tut mir leid." Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Ich wollte nicht das er wegen mir schlechte Laune hatte. Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf und lächelte mich warm an. Vermutlich weil er wusste das Entschuldigungen selten bei mir vorkamen. Diesmal wollte ich mich nicht verstecken. Es war ja keiner hier. Also lächelte ich zaghaft zurück.

"Also Doktor Watson. Wollen Sie zuerst?" Stichelte ich ihn und machte mit der Hand eine auffordernde Geste. Doch sein Lächeln fiel, er schüttelte wieder den Kopf und sah traurig nach unten. Na schön dann mach ich es eben selbst. Ich griff nach dem Reisverschluss und zog ihn bis zur hälfte runter. Was ich dort sah liess mir fast das Herz aussetzten. 

John lag dort. Kalt, bleich und Tod. Mit einem Loch in der Brust.

Panisch schaute ich zu dem Fleck an dem er noch gestanden hatte, doch ich blickte nur ins Leere.

"Was?" Fast lautlos kam es über meine Lippen.

"Nein." Ich wollte schreien. Versagte aber doch. Wie konnte das möglich sein, er war doch den ganzen Tag an meiner Seite. Waren deswegen die anderen so seltsam? War er deswegen den ganzen Tag stumm? Ich zog meinen Handschuh aus und berührte sein Gesicht. Als ich es berührte traf mich die Erinnerung wie ein Schlag.   
  
_Since you went away, my heart breaks everyday_  
 _You don't know cos you're not there_  
 _You simply found the words to make all modern feelings fade away_  
 _Only you know me_  
 _Only you know me_  
  
"Sherlock jetzt warten Sie doch mal!"

"Keine Zeit John. Wenn wir wieder auf Lestrade warten, haben wir vielleicht morgen schon denn nächsten Toten." Wir liefen durch das die dunklen Straßen der Stadt. Plötzlich vernahmen wir Schüsse.

"Dort drüben John schnell!"

"Nein warten Sie! Es könnte eine.." Doch ich hörten schon nicht mehr zu. Denn ich wollte diesen Serienkiller nicht schon wieder entkommen lassen. Ich kam in einer Sackgasse an. Verdammt! Der Killer sprang hinter einer Tonne hervor und zielte auf mich.

"Das ist dein Ende Holmes." Hörte ich noch bevor er eine Kugel abfeuerte. Ich schloss nur die Augen in der Hoffnung die Kugel würde mich nicht treffen. Ich hörte einen zweiten Schuss. Doch nichts passierte. Ich blinzelte. Erschrocken stellte ich fest das John vor mir Stand. Mit den Rücken zu mir. Er hatte den Killer niedergeschossen.

"Sind Sie in Ordnung?" Forsch und doch besorgt sah er mich über die Schulter an.

"Natürlich. So schnell gebe ich nicht..." Doch ich stockte als John die Augen schloss und nach vorne fiel. Ich kniete mich schnell zu ihm runter um ihn aufzuhelfen. Und als ich ihn auf den Rücken dreht sah ich es.

Er hatte die Kugel für mich abgefangen. Meine Hände zitterten.

"Das wird schon wieder.." Sagte er als er meinen ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Er hatte eine Kugel in der Brust, wie sollte das wieder  werden. Er wurde immer bleicher. Und hier war so viel Blut. Ich drückte ihn an mich.

"Es ist ok..." Fing er wieder an, doch er wurde immer leiser und schloss wieder die Auge.

"John?" Mir liefen die ersten Tränen runter.

"Es ist meine Schuld."  Ich bekam nur noch wage mit wie die Polizei und ein Krankenwagen eintraf. John wurde ins Krankenhaus geliefert und ich wurde nach Hause gefahren. In unser Wohnung war es kalt und einsam. Und ich wusste es würde ab dieser Nacht immer so bleiben.  
  
 _Since you went away, my heart breaks everyday_  
 _You don't know cos you're not there_  
 _You simply found the words to make all modern feelings fade away_  
 _Only you know me_  
 _Only you know me_  
 _Only you_  
 _Only you_  
 _Only you know me_


End file.
